It's That Time of the Year Again
by kindashania
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! A certain half beast can't control his dreams about a half demoness but can he control his reality? Especially when it's the time of the year My first Fanfic collab with Oscar392 :) enjoy BBXRae
1. Dreams

"Heyy... Raven?" Beast Boy gulped. Raven is sitting no more than 2 inches apart from him and his leaning on his shoulder while sipping her lavender tea. She was wore her pj's which showed a bit of cleavage (not that Beast Boy was complaining), besides the shorts fit her snug and her top embraced her curvaceous body.

She looked up her amethyst eyes searched his emerald orbs as she said "Gar is something wrong?" It took a moment to register than they were hyperventilating and their heartbeats synchronized. He bit his lip so that his fang was visible and Raven flickered her eyes to his lips. He got the hint and started inching towards her and started to cup her face her eyelids drifted to a close and their lips met.

Raven moaned in pleasure and Beast Boy just smiled into her mouth and deepened the kiss. She pressed her chest into his and placed her hands on his torso and began feeling his 10 years of training. She just sighed and he snickered. Meanwhile Beast Boy's hands started wandering up and down her petite figure, feeling every curve and he heard a deep growl. 'Oh crap', he thought. Raven stopped the kiss, out of breath and looked at him tilting her head to the side, 'Was that...HIM?' Beast Boy bit his lip and nodded.

'Oh so this is the part where I take my top off, right?' She smirked. He laughed nervously but was stunned to see her pop her buttons open. Pop. Pop. Pop. Then there she was in a lacy purple bra which was filled to the brim and his eyes travelled down to see her toned stomach and then... he gulped she wasn't wet was she? "well Garfield like what you see?" Raven looked a bit shy. Beast Boy just drooled "Oh Mama why do you do this to me". "well what are you waiting for, me to rip your shirt?".

Garfield just laughed as the half demoness pull at the hem of his shirt and phased it off. She pushed him back on the couch and restarted the steamy make-out session. Pulling and ruffling his hair, while he was cupping her supple breasts they were panting and finally Raven said in a sultry voice "Lets go...all the way". Gar chuckled his deep voice rumbled as he whispered in a raspy voice "I'll do things that you could only imagine Rae". He clawed at her wet unmentionables and she phased his pants of and she gasped "Puberty has done you well Beast Boy well you aren't clearly a BOY anymore" she smirked.

She started kissing him played with his toy and made him growl and moan in pure sinful pleasure. "Ohhh yess oh faster, harder" Raven's voice dripped with lust. " "Cum with me Mama...oh Raven..."

Beast Boy woke up sweating and panting. 'Oh damn it's the time of the year again'. He groaned as he fell back on his bed covering the pillow on his head.


	2. Cravings

"Beast Boy groaned and fell back into his pillow. His eyes closed as he sniffed the air and a pleasant aroma filled his nostrils. 'Mhmm Tin Man what are you making today' Beast Boy muttered to himself as he leaped out of bed.

"Cyborg flipped his egg and and placed it on his plate with the bacon. "Yo Cy that smells sooooo goood yooo" Beast Boy sniffed with content. "Green Bean how many times do i have to tell you MY BACON smells a HUNDRED TIMES better than your stinky Tofu and there's no way...wait what did you say BB?" Cyborg stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face the young changeling.

"You heard me Cy pass me some of that meat yo!" Beast Boy licked his lips and eyed the juicy bacon. "Uhh BB I think you've had your fun in the morning LOOK I'LL MAKE YOUR STINKING TOFU JUST LEAVE MY MEAT ALONE MAN IT'S GETTING CREEPED OUT BY YOUR STARING!" Cyborg shouted at the top of his lungs and started pouncing on the green changeling. Beast Boy, now pinned down started to growl, "Back off Cy you don't want to mess with me just give me that bacon and I'll leave you alone".

"OKAY NOW GARFIELD MARK LOGAN PLEASE REASON WITH ME..."Cyborg stopped in his tracks as he saw the Purple young demoness walking in as she placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "Real mature you two, there hasn't been one day in the tower where there is peace, Cyborg when will you learn that vegetarianism is alright and it's Beast Boy's decision and Beast Boy.." Beast Boy stopped her and grabbed her wrists, "I suggest you stay out of this argument because it doesn't concern you and please stay FAR AWAY from me I'm not in the mood to hear another lecture".

"She stared at him and saw a flash in his eyes, he stared back but his eyes softening and said, "I'm sorry Rae I got out of hand, but please stay away from me". She looked at him, confused as he cupped her cheek and whispered in her ear as his low voice sending shivers down her spine. "I'm not a boy anymore, so don't call me Beast Boy". He pulled away and walked out of the common room and yelled "Victor this isn't over".

"Garfield went straight to his bathroom to take a shower "I really got to take a nice cold shower right about now" he takes his towel and goes in."I can't believe that I dreamed about that stupid mating season and argh why am I craving meat" Garfield closed his eyes and washes his hair. His ears twitches picking up a sound he immediately opens his eyes "who's there" he says sternly "its me Gar" Garfield eyes open wide after hearing the half demon's voice "R-Rae w-what are you doing here" "I came too have some fun" she lightly giggles Garfield sees a shadow silhouette of the sorceress.


	3. Leader's Love Advice

_Garfield eyes open wide after hearing the half demon's voice "R-Rae w-what are you doing here" "I came too have some fun" she lightly giggles Garfield sees a shadow silhouette of the sorceress._

Garfield sees her opening the shower door and takes in her grey pale body, her soft curves and her small waist she starts leaning in and he leans in when suddenly. THUD.

He falls out of the shower. He groans just then Raven shouts out her voice monotonous but laced with concern "are you okay?" Garfield, still confused as to what is happening says "Oh Rae when did you get all the way there?" Raven blushed and saw him pen the door with his towel wrapped around his waist, she fought hard and resisted the urge to check him out and concentrating on his face. "Um I've always been out here..?" she stammered. Gar chuckled,"hahaha I'm fine Rae thanks for asking." He walked off but softly heard a still puzzled Raven whisper,"My name is Raven, not Rae." He smiled as closed his bedroom door.

Gar enters his room and opens his drawer and gets a purple shirt and a dark blue jean and says "I need to talk with Robin." Garfield walks out of his room closes his door and was about to go through the corridor as he heard a soft voice muttering "azarath metrion zinthos" he felt her serene presence and smiled he liked that her room was on the same wing and right next to him. That's why he'd always say, 'I'll go and get Raven!' he'd hope nobody noticed his undying feelings for the empath, if anyone were to question him he'd say 'oh my room is right next to hers'.

He found Robin in the gym with his boxing gear on, punching the boxing bag with ear phones in. Beast Boy tapped him on the shoulder and yanked his earphones out and yelled in his ear " ROBIN I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING, HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT STARFIRE LIKED YOU?!" Robin whispered as he smacked Garfield in the face, "shh keep it down will you?" "I'm sorry geez", Gar muttered as he did a classic Raven eye roll. Robin grinned inwardly as he cleared his throat, "I think it's time for a man talk." BB nodded and both of them sat on the bench, Robin wiped his face with his towel and looked him straight in the eye and said "Starfire kept leaving hints and I was an idiot and was totally oblivious to the fact she was head over heals for me. I was crazy for her and I only realized when I almost lost her in Tokyo that it was almost too late so I took the risk and kissed her". He nervously scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

Garfield smirked as Robin continued, "What you and Raven have is a love/hate relationship, she does really like you I noticed when Terra came she was jealous because you stopped annoying her." Garfield gasped and said, "Oh dude...I KNEW CHICKS DIG THE EARS!" Robin face-palmed and shook her head as a smile spread across his face,"I see you really like her and care about her, she's really lucky she needs someone who cares and keeps her happy." Garfield blushed,"Thanks Robin, I thought it wasn't obvious that I had feelings for her, I don't know if she wants want you and Star have yet." "What you and Raven have is special and you can't compare it with mine and Star's relationship." Robin assured him.

BB thanked Robin and with a new found confidence ran to his room and combed his hair and sprayed himself. He turned into a raven and flew into the garden and picked some lavenders for the evening ahead.


	4. It's Raven, Not Rae

_BB thanked Robin and with a new found confidence ran to his room and combed his hair and sprayed himself. He turned into a raven and flew into the garden and picked some lavenders for the evening ahead._

He nervously knocked on her door and it immediately opened to find Raven yawning her hair tousled up looking blankly at him as he realized he's been staring he mentally cursed himself. "Oh hi Rae-Raven, um could you me roof at 6pm?" he fumbled and stammered as he averted his eyes away from her blushing. Raven glanced at his attire and made a mental note, she gave a soft smile and touched his shoulder and said "No later than 6:30, I want to leave some time to meditate before dinner, okay?" He grinned widely and quickly composed himself and said " Yeah sure thing Rae thanks."

He walked to his room and was about to close his door when he saw a tiny pale hand stop him in his tracks. He opened it ajar and she adjusted his midnight blue tie absentmindedly and said," It's Raven not Rae...and you cleaned up nicely, Gar." She realized what she had said and done, she blushed and pulled up her hood. Garfield smiled softly and said as he pulled her hood down "You look prettier when you blush." She looked down and walked to her room and shouted regaining her monotone,"IF YOU DARE MENTION THIS TO ANYONE I'LL SEND YOU TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!"

Gar chuckled as he closed his door as well and whispered "Whatever you say Rae, Gar huh I like the sound of that" as he brushed his fingertips through his hair.

There was an unsettling feeling lingering in Raven's mind, she couldn't tell exactly what it was, it started from the previous encounter with the green changeling.

It was 5:45, she might as well get ready right? Her eyes drifted to a close as she thought about what Garfield told her about her hiding herself so she let her midnight blue cape fall to the floor as she took in her grey complexion. She had noticed that she'd been putting her hair up because it had grown, so she started to pull on her hair tie slowly letting her violet strands hug her face and travel down just below her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair untangling it.

She then started peeling her leotard off, now only in her undergarments she blushed she had grown and everyone would've noticed that.'Even Gar..' she twirled her hair as she thought to herself, 'why does he make me feel like a child, since when do I play with my hair?'  
She opened her wardrobe and glanced at what she had. Leotards. 'Argh'. She groaned. She sighed I'll just open my suitcase. When Malchoir and her were...'together', Starfire had gotten her a dark emerald dress, Star told her "dear Raven I went to the mall of shopping and I hoped you would wear this when beast-Malchoir do the 'dating'." Raven thanked her but didn't get a chance to wear it as well things went up in literal 'smoke'.  
She smirked to herself in the mirror,"If a green boy can pull off midnight blue and purple, a grey girl can easily pull of green."

It was 6pm and Raven decided not to be a sec late she teleported because she didn't want the others to know.  
She adjusted her dress and stopped when she heard Garfield gasp. "Rae... wow I never even.. you a dress. You look beautiful Rachel Roth." She blushed at the sudden use of her real name and the word...beautiful?

She regained her posture seeing that she was looking down and walked towards him and said,"You look...handsome, Garfield Logan." His ears perked up as he smiled softly and Raven did too because the smile look so genuine.  
She took his hand as he pulled up to chairs and gestured her to sit down.

The sat in silence just taking in the breathtaking sunset and the pleasant atmosphere. She was about to speak when Garfield pulled out a picnic basket and poured her a cup of her favourite iced green tea. She smirked, "looks like you continue to surprise me Garfield and green tea haha it matches my dress conveniently." Gar chuckled," It so happens to match myself and my eyes too." She stopped sipping and looked at him they stared at each other before averting their eyes and blushing.

He poured himself a glass and brought it up to his lips and made a face. Raven giggled and shook her head.  
Garfield chuckled nervously as he put his glass down.

They ate while they joked about Robin and Starfire, her cooking and how they suddenly became a couple. They ate some snacks courtesy of BB.  
After a huge laughter the air became tense and emotions were high. Garfield knew it was time to tell her. __


	5. Label

_They ate while they joked about Robin and Starfire, her cooking and how they suddenly became a couple. They ate some snacks courtesy of BB._  
 _After a huge laughter the air became tense and emotions were high. Garfield knew it was time to tell her._

He kept staring at her, watching her violet locks playing with the wind, her face was so pale yet it complemented her amethyst eyes...wait her eyes?  
"Umm Garfield you're staring at me, again." Raven blushed, as she caught him off guard for the 9th time that night, not that she was counting or anything.  
"Oh hah sorry 'bout that Raven, I've got something to tell you." Raven looked up her blush faded away as she heard him use her full name and look straight at her.  
"What is it Garfield."

"Raven, Cyborg is my best friend, that's his label." Raven look dumbfounded. "Garfield I thought you were being serious for a minute." She huffed. "Listen to me Raven, until the end no interruptions."  
Garfield took a deep breath and carried on, "Cy is my best friend, he's been with me for a long time, from playing video games to arguing about tofu and meat. He was the first Titan I talked to. That meant a lot to me.  
Robin was always my older brother, guiding me and letting me join, he was family that I never had. He kept believing in me, no matter what the circumstance. He is a bit rough but that's what shaped me to the man I am today." Raven smirked, 'Man huh keep dreaming Gar'. She pulled a face, he responded by shooing her away then laughed.

"Anyway carrying on, Starfire is like my Mother. She always looked after me and she reminds me of Rita, kind, caring and worries haha most of the time when she's not all over Robin." Raven laughed. Garfield's heart fluttered at the noise, he dismissed it quickly so he could get to the point.

"And Raven. I don't know what my relationship with you is. We hate each other, the opposite of each other, but there's always something that pulls us closer each time we fight. It's like yin and yang, we balance each other out. I've always cared about you more than others, my beast does too. I don't know what our 'label' is Raven. I was hoping we'd figure it out together."

Raven couldn't function, her mind kept recalling all their fights and how it kept them together. Then all the mean things she'd said to Gar and how he'd never leave her alone. That however was his way of showing his affection. He played video games to show affection to Cyborg. He put his all into his trainings to connect with Robin. He'd always help Starfire with Silkie to show his kindness. For her he'd try to make her laugh, protect her and pay attention to whatever she does by annoying her and asking her to come out of her room.

Raven looked into his emerald eyes and said, "Gar I'm sorry for pushing you away.."  
Garfield shook his head and chuckled. " Raven whenever you push me away, I realize how much I really want you and I keep trying harder." He leaned from his seat to hers and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and spoke into her ear and said, "Trying harder and harder to show my affection for you."

"What are you trying to say." Raven asked

"Well I wanted to say that I-I really li-like you Raven." He stammered but a rush of confidence flowed through him and he spoke firmly and repeated, "I really like you." Raven was speechless and started to close her eyes, she was blinded by her previous fall and said," Garfield how do I know that this is not a prank" Ravens voice turned into a whisper "how do I know you won't do the same thing Malchior did" Garfield's voice got more serious " Raven Malchoir was a bastard who only cared for himself and his freedom, he was a fucking jerk. Raven I care about you, remember what I said, you're not alone."

He softly chuckles reminiscing, " I will never leave your side and if you still don't believe me." Gar takes Raven's petite hand and places it on his heart and says, "Read me." Raven still in shock says,"What?" she could never invade his personal thoughts or emotions. "Read me Rae." She relaxed as soon as she heard her nickname and said "Garfield I can only sense a mixed pool of emotions." "Wait." Garfield focuses.

Then all of a sudden Raven gasps and tears form in her eyes, she is flooded with Love and Affection and a spray of Lust. "Gar.." Garfield searched her face and took her hands and stood up and said, "You have no idea Rae how much I like you." Raven started crying with joy and choking back tears, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to return my feels, I like you too Gar."

That was all the confirmation he needed Gar wraps his arms around her waist and leaned in and Raven closed her eyes and felt a gentle pair of lips connect with hers. She returned the same passion and they both pulled back feeling the sparks still in the air. Garfield said, "3 of my wishes came true today, one I finally got a chance to tell you, you returned the feelings.." "and?" Raven questioned. "Garfield turned her around so that his arms wrapped around her from behind and rested his head on her soft hair. "I made you laugh..twice."

He grinned as she turned around and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "I don't know how I fell for a green idiot, shut up Gar." She silenced him with her lips and with that both of them phased through the floor.

 **A/N**

 **Hey Guys, Please feel free to review so we can make it better.**

 **Thank you to all you are following and favourited it we really appreciate it.**

 **The next update will be within a day or two. :)**


	6. Breathless

_He grinned as she turned around and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "I don't know how I fell for a green idiot, shut up Gar." She silenced him with her lips and with that both of them phased through the floor._

Garfield and Raven ended up in Raven's room both lips still intact and in a warm embrace. Garfield's tongue was gliding on Raven's bottom lip asking permission kindly to enter. Raven responded by opening her mouth enough to let Gar in. Raven felt his tongue battle hers, 'oh azar' she moaned inwardly and let smiled into the French kiss.

Garfield felt her up and down, her curves massaged by his green hands. She let out a more louder moan from the contact and sensation. Garfield pulled away and whispered in a soft husky voice " I wanna try something" Raven just nodded unable to give a proper answer she was memorised and still caught up in the pleasure. Garfield's lips travelled lower kissing and nipping every bit of grey flesh his emerald eyes could see.

He made Raven's breath speed up. Garfield stopped travelling down til he reached her neck, he softly bit on her collarbone earning a groan and a tug on his t shirt from Raven, "a-ahh Gar". Garfield stopped as he started panting too, "sorry Rae I just got carried away hehe". Recovering Raven managed to say," I-its okay-ay Gar it was... Amazing". The changeling's eyes lit up and softly smiled at her. "Rae I love it when you say Gar, I'm glad".

They sat just staring at each other there was a little wear in Raven's dress Gar put a hand to her grey flesh showing and felt her hands over his and she said, " Garfield its okay". He melted at her voice and he pecked her on her lips.

"Look Raven we still need to talk I-" A bell started dinging as Starfire yelled that dinner was served. " Gar after dinner maybe? Or tomorrow okay? Now we have bigger problems to face through together." Raven pulled him up of the bed and entwined her hands in his. "Starfire's cooking".

Garfield let out a snorted laughter as he lead her out of her room and said " good one Rae but you know a bigger problem?" She closed her door, grabbed her clock and pulled her hood up as she let go of his hands. "Beast Boy I hope you understand that I'm not in the mood for your childish jokes". She winked at him and put her monotonous face and voice on as she glared at him. Garfield got the message quite clearly and winked. "of course Rae Rae do you wanna hear the answer?" She corrected him," It's Raven not Rae, but sure let us hear it, your ridiculous joke".

"The only thing worse than Starfire's cooking is yours." He laughed as he entered the common room then gulped at the sight of Raven's four red eyes. "BEAST BOY!" Raven roared.

'I should've made her breathless when I had the chance' Garfield cried in his mind.

A/N

Hey guys thank you for all the follows and favourites guys!

Special thanks to Mspolkadot345 for the review!

Sorry for the shorter chapter school starts so it will be tight

Oscar and I will consider bbrae requests but we can't confirm when we'll be able to publish it. But PM for requests anyway cuz valentines is coming up :)


	7. Teasing

_"The only thing worse than Starfire's cooking is yours." He laughed as he entered the common room then gulped at the sight of Raven's four red eyes. "BEAST BOY!" Raven roared._

 _'I should've made her breathless when I had the chance' Garfield cried in his mind._

The Titans ate in silence, Robin and Starfire snuggled on the couch feeding each other. Cyborg went to the garage to work on the T-car, Raven and Beast Boy sat opposite each other on the table eating silently.

Raven's leg brushed Beast Boy's by mistake and Beast Boy thought she was playing footsie so he reached his foot forward and played with her toes. She looked at him with a smirk and her classic Raven eye roll. She wrapped her foot around his calf. He closed his eyes and put down the fork. His foot travelled up her leg near he rubbed it against the back of her knee, she let out a loud moan.

She covered her mouth and Beast Boy bit his lip and looked over to see Robin and Star's gazed on Raven. Raven needed to make up something fast. She looked down at her plate then at Star meeting her gaze and put on the biggest smile she could put on and she said with enthusiasm that startled Robin," mmmm Starfire that was very delicious cooking." She saw Robin quirk his eyebrow at the Empath's sudden shift in mood. She got up and left. Beast Boy said to the pair, " I better check on her hahaha-" he chuckled nervously. Starfire and Robin exchanged worried looks and walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

"Do you think Raven is a bit...I don't know off today?" Robin said as he put his dish in the dishwasher.

"I don't know boyfriend Robin, why do you think my cooking was not the delicious?" She questioned innocently.

"No! No! Starfire it was quite... interesting" He said too quickly.

"Oh glorious I should do more of the cooking, do you agree?"

'Oh brother why do I always have to break it to her'. He complained in his mind, he put on a smile and ushered Starfire out of the kitchen.

"Why don't we go to your room Star?" Robin suggested.

"Oh what a wonderful idea! Will we do the making out again?" Starfire smiled.

Robin blushed profusely and stammered," Uh sure Star um we have to keep it down because Raven complained last time.."

Starfire giggled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room.

'Oh no good job Garfield you almost blew your cover'. He knocked on Raven's door.

"What is it Beast Boy, please leave me alone."

"Raven I'm so sorry". He entered in her passcode and entered her room to see her in her meditating pose.

She wore sweat pants but a clock covered her torso. She said, "Well you can't just apologise every time."

He shrugged," Not even this." He held her hands and leaned in and kissed her on her cheek, making her heart race as he looked longingly at her and gave her the puppy face showing his fang. Her demeanour softened and she ruffled his hair and blushed when he licked her cheek.

"Oh two could play at that game". Raven smirked

'Time for a bit teasing' she thought as he stared at her tilting his face to show a great amount of confusion.

Suddenly Raven fell on Gar's chest and Gar felt her breasts on his chiselled chest and whines. She smirked and licked her lips and kissed his and he groaned as he rolled over so he could be the dominant, on top of her and in control. His tongue begged her for entrance and she invited him greedily into her mouth, she tasted of honey and tea. It was Raven's turn to moan as she tasted spearmint and tofu which was satisfying to her to unusual taste.

They pulled apart gasping for air, he saw her panting she closed her eyes. He pounced on her pinning her to the bed and started planting kisses on her earlobe and on her jaw. She moaned and placed a hand on his chest and another in his rough green hair, tugging and caressing.

Gar whispered sweet things in her ear which made her giggle, "You're so beautiful when you giggle." She scrunched her face at his cheesy comment and he replied back saying," I love when you scrunch your face when you're angry." She shut him up by kissing him on his mouth and he let out an involuntary growl as he smiled into her mouth. She pulled away as she heard a noise. Garfield looked at her as his eyes travelled down, her clock came off and she wore a lacy black singlet which showed her cleavage and sweat pants. He chuckled she could be so cute sometimes.

She bit her lip as a blush rose to her cheeks as she pointed as his t-shirt. All that tugging really did something on it, he peeled it off over his head. Her eyes glued on his torso she saw a shimmer in the dark, she licked her lips then covered her mouth realising what she had done. Garfield took her hand from her mouth and placed it on his torso and he covered his mouth on hers. They started kissing this time both of them had a more fiery passion as lust took over, Raven felt dizzy and Gar felt a strange flutter of anxiousness, as they let their bodies take control.

Gar sucked on her bottom lip and his fang showed she smiled into the kiss and moaned, "Gar.." Her sultry tone filled the air with one word.

Sex.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks again everyone who's reading this and faved, followed and reviewed!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of it, it actually helps us so much**

 **Shania and Oscar**


End file.
